Endless Kisses
by flashily
Summary: Summer vacation repeated 15,532 times. Kyon had his first kiss a couple thousand times. Set during the Endless Eight arc. Kyon/Itsuki, Kyon/Mikuru, Kyon/Haruhi and Kyon/Yuki.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Tanigawa Nagaru owns all.

Author's Note: Written on a whim shortly after the Endless Eight arc finished airing. Written at work by hand and transcribed today. All numbers arbitrarily chosen except for the final number.

* * *

On the 233rd repeat, as Itsuki leaned in after suggesting he confess to Haruhi, Kyon reflexively closed his eyes. Itsuki was getting too close for comfort. Yuki was looking through the telescope while the other two girls napped. A thumb brushed across his cheek and he could feel warm breath centimeters from his lips.

"Just kidding," Itsuki said, pulling back and laughing. He was infuriatingly confusing. Kyon couldn't decide whether he was relieved or disappointed by the lack of kiss.

The same scene played out again on the 356th and 584th repeats.

On the 726th repeat of their summer vacation, there was no thumb across his cheek, nor breath against his lips. Yuki had stepped inside to get something to drink. There was that niggling feeling of déjà vu as Itsuki leaned in close. Kyon had no time to think as lips pressed firmly against his.

On the 2,456th, 6,544th, 8,961st and 11,579th repeats Itsuki got as far as slipping his tongue past Kyon's lips before Yuki quietly cleared her throat.

On the 1,764th and 9,261st repeats the kiss resulted in Kyon dreaming about it every night for the remainder of the repetition.

* * *

On the 14,000th repeat Kyon walked Mikuru home from the park. On the 14,633rd time he walked her home and she hugged him good night.

During that same repetition, after stargazing, Kyon carried a sleeping Mikuru home on his back. Her lips brushed across his neck as she shifted awake. "Kyon-kun," she whispered sleepily, but never finished her thought.

As he set her down at her door, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He'd always wanted to kiss her, and tonight he was unable to stop himself. He'd only meant to say good night. He stepped away flushed and embarrassed, stammering out a "Good night."

On the 15,237th time, Kyon kissed Mikuru on the lips. They couldn't look each other in the eye for the rest of the week. Not that Kyon was normally great about making eye contact with her.

* * *

On the 15,272nd repeat as a last ditch effort, Kyon grabbed Haruhi's arm as she headed out the dor. "Wait!" he said sounding out of breath as they stepped outside. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Haruhi asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I..." Kyon started. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, that he was actually following advice that Itsuki had "jokingly" given him.

"You what?" Haruhi asked.

Kyon closed the space between them and kissed Haruhi on the lips. His nerves getting the best of him as he pulled away, he stuttered out a "I like you."

Haruhi laughed and walked away.

* * *

On the 15,322nd repeat Itsuki kissed Kyon on the roof. Mikuru kissed Kyon good night as he dropped her off at home. He once again tried kissing Haruhi. Yuki watched him curiously all through that repetition.

* * *

On the 15,428th repeat when Yuki was telling them about all the repeats they'd had, she gave Kyon an odd look. As they dispersed for the night she looked at Kyon again.

"There's something else that's repeated," she said after Itsuki and Mikuru were out of sight.

"What's that?" he asked.

Yuki motioned for Kyon to sit down. She stepped up to him and kissed him once on the lips before stepping back. He blinked and looked up at her confused.

"Of the 15,428 repetitions, you've kissed Haruhi three times, Mikuru 632 times. Itsuki has almost kissed you 793 times and has succeeded 1,248 times. You shared kisses with all three in the same repetition twice."

"And you?" Kyon asked, astonished at how many kisses he had, let alone did not remember.

"Once. I was curious."

Kyon nodded. He didn't bother trying to stop summer vacation repeating again. If his kisses had only been with the girls, he wouldn't mind remembering it. But to remember that Itsuki had kisses him that many times? Kyon shuddered. He'd pass.

* * *

On the 15,532nd repetition Kyon returned to regular life blissfully unaware of the thousands of kisses he'd had during the seemingly never ending cycle of summer vacation.


End file.
